


To Heal A Broken Man

by briancap



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Victor creates the second creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Victor did make the second creature and how life would be like for her and Frankenstein's Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal A Broken Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just read Mary Shelley's book for college and I loved it. I really wished the Creature would have gotten a happy ending but he didn't so that's why I'm here.

Hurriedly, but with great precision, Victor stitched the yellow skin on the stomach together to forever conceal the stolen lungs, heart, and liver, that were placed in the belly of the future living creature.

 

He didn't want to do this.

 

This wasn't like the first time where he was young and filled with ambitions and dreams of doing what no human has ever done before. No, this is a time of impatience, of dread, and of hoping his life would go back to the same after this or even by some miracle that the creature would suddenly be destroyed and the chains shackling not only his body but his mind and soul would be broken.

 

But alas that was never to come, only a fool's dream caught up in a moment of desperation.

 

He finished the last stitch and stood up to look at his second and final creation.

 

The woman was far from beautiful, as desired by Victor's first creation. She was of medium height with stringy red hair that resembled rust. One eye was lower and smaller than the other and she sported a diagonal scar that started in the corner of her right jaw, crossing her crooked nose and eyelid, and flew up to the temples of her left forehead. The scar was hideous and enhanced more so by the black stitches used to hold her entire face together.

 

Now that the body was completed all that was left would be to give her life and Victor would be free. As he bent to do so, a thought crossed his mind about the consequences that his actions would bring but shrugging the thought away, thinking of his life with Elizabeth, he proceeded.

 

The creature's eyes, dark like tar, flew open and gazed at the world around her which only consisted of a small room filled with dead unusable body parts and Victor himself. Her freshly sewn stomach rose and fell with the first breath she took and slowly she began to move.

 

Her fingers and toes twitched, then after noticing his presence, her head turned and gazed up at him curiously.

 

Disgusted, Victor backed away from her but as he was walking backwards, his first creation was walking forward, approaching her with the same excitement of a child upon seeing their parent after a long absence.

 

Victor had been so caught up in the horrendous sight and birth of his second creation that he hadn't even heard or noticed his first creature's arrival until he saw the ghastly thing approach the second ghastly thing.

 

The Creature knelt down on one knee and beheld his sister, his wife. She gazed at him with eyes full of curiosity and wonder, like a blind person upon seeing the world for the first time after years of blackness. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned her head sharply and looked at it.

 

Slowly, she raised her arm and placed her hand on top of his. She rubbed the skin on his hand in small circles, before grasping the Creature's large hand and lifting it to her face so that she may inspect it closer.

 

The disfigured woman pressed her nose against his palm and inhaled deeply then almost tentatively, she stuck her tongue out and licked slowly before letting go of his hand. After gazing at him for a moment, she turned her head and looked at Victor and the rest of the room.

 

The Creature reached up and rubbed the side of her face and caught her attention again. She leaned into the touch like a puppy and the corners of her dry cracked lips curled up a bit.

 

“Mate.” The first Creation said.

 

The second Creation moved her lips a bit but made no sound.

 

“Mate.” The Creature repeated.

 

She opened her mouth and a groan came out followed by, “Mmm.”

 

“Mate.”

 

“Mmm...ate. Mmate. Mate. Mate.” She said, surprised at her own voice.

 

Both creatures smiled at each other in understanding. He grabbed her hand and slowly lifted her up from the table. Her legs were wobbly and shook badly but he kept a firm hold on her and was able to keep her standing upright.

 

The Creature turned to him. “Thank you, dearest Creator. I have finally found someone who accepts me and the rage I earlier felt has left my heart, never to return again.” He said with more happiness then Victor has ever heard in his voice before. His black bottomless eyes even seemed to smile a bit.

 

“You will keep your promise?” Victor asked in all seriousness.

 

“I shall. I will leave humanity alone for the rest of my life. Farewell Creator.” He said as he walked past Victor and out of the small hut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this story about three chapters long. It should all be completed within a week or so. Drop a comment if you have any suggestions or ideas.


End file.
